Preview: Misunderstood
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Preview to my new project! It's Cheve. :D They hated someone that wasn't the real her. They loved someone that wasn't the real him. Both are misunderstood. CNXDC


**Author's Note: This was partly inspired by Daughter of Evil. I got into deeper thinking and then BOOM. Derp. **

* * *

_**Classes:**_

_**Eve- Code Nemesis**_

_**Chung- Deadly Chaser**_

_**Rena- Night Watcher**_

_**Raven- Veteran Commander**_

_**Aisha- Elemental Master**_

_**Elsword- Infinity Sword**_

_**People! I support LKXEM! Okay!? I just felt like making Elsword an IS for this story! STOP JUDGING MEH.** **QAQ**_

* * *

Misunderstood. To incorrectly understand and interpret. Or, not appreciated or given sympathetic understanding. This was exactly what Queen Eve of Altera was. _Misunderstood. _She was absolutely hated by her subjects. So much that they had started a rebellion. But it was quickly brought down by the Velder Imperial Army. To tell you the truth, Eve was actually not the tyrannical queen her subjects thought her to be.

She was kind and gentle. However, a queen must never show any weaknesses. That was what Eve's mother told her all the time. A queen is strong, intelligent and fair. If it weren't for the loyalty of the Velder people, who knew her true nature, she would've let the Crow Mercenaries slaughter her a long time ago. But for the balance of the shaky peace that tied Velder and Hamel together, she had to kill many.

Eve had gotten used to being cursed and hated. She had developed a strong heart. But nothing in this world is free. In order to become as strong as she was now, Eve gave up the most important thing in the world.

That was, her soul.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hand it over." Eve smirked as she kicked one of her subjects, Agatha. Agatha was a noble with plenty of money. She was just too selfish to share, putting on an act to trick people into thinking she was poor.

"Your Majesty! Please, I beg you! I'm poor, I need this money." She looked at the queen with desperation.

_Liar..._

"I don't care. I need a new dress, I'm sure you'll be fine. Now hand it over or, shall I take your pathetic life?" The Nasod bent down and lifted the Ponggo's chin.

"N-No...p-please take as much money as you want." Her black orbs were shaking in fear. Eve let go and began maniacally. She leaned on her white drone for support.

"You're so pathetic!" Eve mused. "Get her out of my sight." The silver haired Nasod pointed to the guards as they dragged Agatha away. Eve sighed after they were out of an ear shot and sat tiredly at her throne. "Was that believable?"

Her maid, as well as her best friend, Rena laughed. "Oh Eve, your acts are always realistic! That was actually kind of scary? Were you really acting?~" She giggled as she poured Eve a cup of tea. Rena was not your typical maid. She didn't wear a maid's outfit. In fact, she wore her battle armor and even kept her sword at her side. Rena was a Night Watcher. She was part of a group called the "Night Savers." They were the main ones that brought down the Crow Mercenaries.

Eve just sighed as she took a sip of her tea. "Maybe kicking her was too much? Do you think she's hurt?"

"_Eve!_ You're the tyrannical queen of Altera! The Mistress of Destruction! Why are you worrying?" Rena joked.

Eve just groaned. "Rena, never call me by that name again."

"Sure, Evee-chan~!"

"Not that one either."

"Eve! Rena! We have problems!"

"There are no problems. Only solutions. What's wrong, Aisha?" Eve put her cup down and stared at the Elemental Master.

Aisha raised a small book that looked worn out and would fall apart any minute. "I have been doing some research on the Crow Mercenaries and a _certain person _has been collecting some information on them. Seems like the old leader of the rebellion, Aren Haan or better known as Ran has died. He's now being succeeded by Raven of Velder!"

Rena nearly dropped the teapot. "That traitor!?"

Raven and Rena were best friends, along with his fiancée Seris. However, Seris despised Eve during that time and was killed along with many others in the first rebellion. Raven, who was on Eve's side during the first rebellion, thirsted for revenge and betrayed Eve even though he knew the Nasod didn't want to kill her. He actually tried to slaughter her by his own hands but Rena intervened and Raven lost his arm. They never saw him again.

"This is bad. Raven has great influence on the people of Velder and he is a great warrior." Eve put the nail of her thumb between her teeth.

"They won't attack yet. There's no way." Aisha said firmly.

"Yes..." Eve nodded, still worried.

* * *

"Chung, are you ready?" A low, husky voice asked. Raven, Leader of the Crow Mercenaries took one last look at a map full of markings.

_Soon Seris...I'll avenge you. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Finishing this up on an iPad is extremely hard. x-x This WAS going to be a story but I decided to change it to a preview because I cut out a bunch of important stuff. :D**


End file.
